


Nightmares and Madness

by Morte-Épée (Morte_Epee)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Body Horror, Dreams and Nightmares, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Madness, Men Crying, Pain, Psychological Horror, Sad Ending, Stand Alone, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morte_Epee/pseuds/Morte-%C3%89p%C3%A9e
Summary: Do you know that feeling of thirst when you sleep and when you dream of drinking ? Now imagine what Archer could have dreamed while Kimblee left for Liore.





	Nightmares and Madness

Ishbal était la guerre de Mustang, Liore serait celle d’Archer.

Pendant toute ces années, il s’était démené pour atteindre les sommets. Depuis peu, il avait pu réintégrer Zolf J Kimblee, alias l’Alchimiste Écarlate et aujourd'hui, il allait montrer à ses supérieurs qu’il était digne du titre honorifique le plus cher à ses yeux : celui d’Héros de Guerre.

Après une étreinte interminable, Archer libéra finalement Kimblee.

« Je ne te pensais pas si attaché. Tu as si peur que tu regrettes que je parte pour la ville ? C’est une sacrée faiblesse l’amour tu ne trouves pas ? Mais rassures-toi, demain à l’aube je serai avec toi, je t’aime. »

Ces mots « attaché », « regrets », « faiblesse », « amour », c’était dur pour Archer d’accepter mais oui, il aimait Kimblee et il redoutait le pire, comme à chaque fois.  
Lorsqu'il partit, Archer était seul, assis sur le lit, le regard vide. Les derniers mots de Kimblee raisonnaient encore dans sa tête « je t’aime. »  
Le Colonel Frank Archer était devenu sensible à l’amour ? « Non. » pensait-il mais pourtant, il n’était pas serein quand son amant était loin de lui. Il est amoureux certes mais à ce point-là ? C’est difficilement imaginable connaissant le personnage.  
Amoureux, c’est peut-être un grand mot. Attaché ? Oui c’est sûr ! Épris ? Sans doute. Il ne sait pas. Il ne sait pas où il est, son cœur est lourd, il a mal au ventre, il respire irrégulièrement, les émotions montent et s’entrechoquent sur ce militaire autrefois si froid, dominateur et recueilli.

Actuellement il est faible.

Il est tard. Il n’est pas aller manger. Il tremble. Sa vue se fixe rapidement sur la porte, il essaie d’écouter les bruits extérieurs à sa chambre mais ce ne sont pas les sifflements ou les pas de Kimblee.  
Il a froid. Il se griffe le cou en se grattant, il se mord les lèvres, il soupire. Il doit se coucher en espérant s’endormir au plus vite.  
Mais il n’est pas prêt. Peut-être qu’aller voir Tucker pour se plaindre qu’il n’a pas de nouvelles de Kimblee le rassurerai ou frapper contre les barreaux des chimères le détendrait ? Il y va. Il remonte après une énième querelle avec Mustang et fait tomber son masque, dévoilant ses objectifs avec un air impénétrable et fier, le tout avec le sourire le plus hautain et froid qu’il puisse faire. Mais au fond, il bouillonne de rage, de haine, de jalousie, de peur.

Il est dans sa chambre. Toujours en uniforme, le cœur battant de plus en plus fort. Le stress.  
Il n’aime pas se sentir si faible alors il sert ses poings, les ongles creusant sa peau jusqu’au sang. Il n’aime pas cet état de décadence : il ne contrôle plus rien de son corps ni de ses émotions. Il respire et tente de se calmer. Il essaie et décide enfin de se coucher.  
Sous la couette, il regarde l’oreiller de Kimblee, il imagine l’Alchimiste près de lui, de face, lui souriant.  
Il ferme les yeux, blottissant son visage dans la couette.

Il fait encore nuit et Kimblee est de retour, un peu sale et quelques tâches de sang parsemée sur son uniforme, il se couche dos à Frank. Ses cheveux caressent le nez du Colonel qui s’empresse de l’enlacer. Mais lorsque son bras vient à son épaule, Kimblee disparu et le bras d’Archer s’écroule dans un lit vide.

Il ouvre les yeux, il a rêvé.

Reprenant encore quelques respirations pour se détendre, il ferme une nouvelle fois les yeux. Puis les rouvres. Kimblee est là, souriant.  
« Tu me laisse une place ? » il se déshabille et entre dans le lit. « Je t’ai manqué ? » il monte sur Archer et l’embrasse langoureusement. Il sent l’odeur de la chair brûlée, il y a des grains de sables dans les cheveux de Kimblee, son corps chaud et il a un début d’érection. Tellement réel.

Mais Archer ouvre les yeux et tourne brusquement sa tête pour voir encore une place vide.

Il frappe dans l’oreiller et place ses mains sur son visage, les lèvres mordues par ses dents, retenant un cri de colère. Cette fois-ci, il se lève pour boire un peu d’eau. Une fois recouché, il ferme une nouvelle fois ses yeux, espérant que Kimblee sera là tôt ou tard. Mais il repense aux mots de son amant « je t’aime. »  
Kimblee ne le disait pas souvent, voir jamais, quand il le disait c’était pour des raisons importantes comme la fois où, presque en pleurs, il avait remercié Frank de lui avoir donner une nouvelle vie, de l’aimer, de l’avoir réintégré et d’être son sauveur. C’était un « je t’aime » sincère et ce jour-là, Archer avait réalisé qu’il aimait cet homme et qu’il serait soucieux ou plutôt anéantit s’il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il avait aussi compris qu’il était aimé en retour le jour où il avait fait une pneumonie. L’Alchimiste avait veillé sur lui jour et nuit, avait oublié de manger et de travailler (au mépris du Colonel) pendant des jours pour rester à son chevet.  
Il avait peur de se retrouver tout seul comme Archer actuellement.

Il l’aime tellement, même si le bombardier fou explose tout sur son passage avec ou sans alchimie, même s’il aime beaucoup trop l’alcool, est flemmard et ne range jamais rien, même les disputes pour des raisons idiotes ou leur façon de s’envoyer chier, et sans parler de ses tenues ou de son comportement, il ne peut pas s’empêcher de l’aimer.  
Kimblee est non seulement une arme de destruction mais aussi un homme formidable à la hauteur du Colonel Archer.

Il ne sait pas s’il dort mais la porte s’ouvre, c’est le matin. Un homme en uniforme arrive, il distingue de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux jaunes. Archer, rassuré, se lève pour enlacer le Lieutenant-Colonel. Leur étreinte est douce, Kimblee pose une main sur la joue gauche de Frank et l’embrasse dans le cou. Frank, les mains posées sur le dos de l’Alchimiste, sent quelque chose d’humide. Tout en reculant, il observe ses mains. Du sang, beaucoup de sang. Il lève la tête et s’aperçoit que Kimblee est beaucoup plus grand, la tête penchée, les yeux vides. Comme mort. Baissant les yeux, Archer observe le ventre de Kimblee : un trou béant et les organes visibles.  
Soudain Archer sent un picotement à sur sa joue, dans son cou et sur ses mains. Ça brûle. Il se précipite pour aller dans la petite salle de bain de fortune et s’examine face au miroir. Son côté gauche du visage fond, les os de ses doigts deviennent de plus en plus visibles et se transforment en poussière. Très vite, il n’a plus de côté gauche et ne peut pas hurler. Il se retourne en panique et observe Kimblee, par terre, sur le ventre, mort.

Encore une fois il se réveille paniqué, les mains coincées sous son torse. Il se lève brusquement pour regarder son reflet dans le miroir. Rien d’anormal, juste un rêve atroce. Après s’être aspergé d’eau il examina l’heure, presque 4H du matin.

Il se couche une dernière fois, priant intérieurement qu’il puisse dormir quelques minutes sans rêver d’un possible retour de Kimblee.

Il était dans la grande verrière du domaine familial. Il y avait plein de plantes luxuriantes et un vieux canapé. Quelqu’un était assis. Frank s’approcha. C’était Kimblee portant un magnifique costume blanc, les cheveux soigneusement attachés. Très propre sur lui, il adressa la parole au Colonel.  
« C’est sympa ici, on se croirait ailleurs qu’à Amestris. J’aime bien. Je pense que je vais m’y plaire. »  
Archer le regarda tristement, les larmes montaient.  
Kimblee le regarda et lui fit signe de s’asseoir. Frank s’exécuta et le regarda.  
« Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu’à l’aube, je ne serais plus sur Terre. J’ai perdu cette guerre Frank. Ne m’en veux pas. »  
« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu vas revenir Kimblee ! Tu n’es qu’un foutu rêve… » Archer essayait de sourire mais les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.  
Kimblee essuya la joue gauche de Frank et fit un signe tristement de la tête. « Non, Frank je ne vais pas revenir… »  
Se mordant les lèvres et réprimant un sanglot Archer inspira « Tu vas revenir putain ! C’est un ordre ! »  
Mais Kimblee faisait encore non de la tête.  
Les yeux pleins de larmes, Archer craqua et se jeta dans les bras de son Alchimiste « Tu ne peux pas partir ! J’ai besoin de toi ! J’ai besoin de toi !! » Toute sa tristesse resurgissait « Je ne suis rien sans toi tu entends ? Comment je vais faire si tu n’es plus à mes côtés ? Hein ? Dit-moi putain… Dis-moi… »  
« Frank. »  
« Je vais mourir sans toi…Je ne vais jamais y arriver... Je... »  
« Frank. »  
« Pourquoi moi ? Je t’aime… »  
Kimblee releva la tête de son Colonel et l’embrassa tendrement pour un ultime baiser d’adieu. « Je t’aime aussi. »  
Voyant que Kimblee disparaissait ou si c’était lui qui reculait, Archer essayait de s’accrocher « NON ! Non non !! Kimblee ! Attends-moi ! S’il te plait ! »

Archer se réveilla en sursaut. Il s’assit et regarda le mur de la chambre. Rien. Tout cela n’était qu’un rêve. Il toucha son visage et sentit de l’humidité près de ses yeux.

Il soupira et regarda la place qu’occupait Kimblee dans le lit. Il fallait se faire une raison. C’était l’heure de toute manière. Il se leva et entreprit sa journée pour l’envahissement de Liore, espérant au fond de son cœur que les adieux de Kimblee n’étaient pas réels.

Malheureusement la vue du corps de Kimblee bel et bien mort et était le clap de fin à la souffrance du Colonel Archer qui, mort à l’intérieur, avait perdu d’avance cette guerre.

**Author's Note:**

> How could I write such a thing? I am sorry Frank :'(


End file.
